


Calamity's Fool [Fanart]

by MaesterChill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, M/M, Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22584007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaesterChill/pseuds/MaesterChill
Summary: Summary of fic that inspired this art:Teddy Lupin—orphan, metamorphmagus, former Head Boy, grocery-store clerk—has no idea what he wants to do with his life. He's not sure who he is, or even what he'll see when he looks in the mirror. The people around him are growing up, but he's stuck and confused—for one, why is he suddenly attracted to James? When Teddy finds out he has a half sister sixteen years his senior, he and James set out to find out the details of Teddy's father's past, uncovering an intense relationship between Remus and Sirius. As Teddy's assumptions about family disintegrate and re-form around him, Teddy must learn that growing up is as much about accepting the present as it is accepting the past.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 76





	Calamity's Fool [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aibidil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aibidil/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Calamity's Child](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352022) by [aibidil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aibidil/pseuds/aibidil). 



> Art created as a belated birthday gift for the fabulous Aibidil - a book cover for her amazing fic 'Calamity's Child'.  
> It's THE most moving story (based on a little prompt of mine) about love, loss, finding your family, and finding yourself, and she's managed to make it both heartbreaking and heartwarming, and bloody funny in places too.  
> ^^^ Go read it.


End file.
